


seven's our lucky number

by portions_forfox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're quiet today," Amy whispers into his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven's our lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

He isn't going to say he hasn't been in love before -- all the kinds. He's been married. He's deflowered two separate Queen Elizabeths. His eighth iteration was a bit of a sly dog. He's been on both sides of the unrequited spectrum. He's done it all, and he can say that because he's the Doctor.

Except ... this.  In all his years of gallivanting (hm, _gallivanting_ , good word), saving lives and sometimes ending them and occasionally getting in a shag and almost always falling in love, he has never, ever, ever done _this_.

"You're quiet today," Amy whispers into his neck.  Her voice is low and her breath is warm and a shudder rolls down his spin--almost ticklish.  He shivers boyishly, and Amy chuckles.

"I'm just ... thinking," he announces.

"Hm?" says Amy, lazily dragging her lips up to his mouth and endeavoring to get it open. It isn't as difficult a task as the Doctor would like to think. "What about?"

"Hmmgph?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"--Oh, sorry, I got distracted.  I just ... "

There was a moment of silence (well, not quite silence, as lips can make sound without producing sentences, but--wordlessness, anyway).  Then,

"You know, Pond, if you'd like me to answer your questions, perhaps you should allow me to open my mouth without shoving your tongue down it."

"Oh, but I so prefer your mouth with my tongue _in_ it than  _not_ in it. It's much less noisy that way."

"Oh, ha.  Ha-ha-ha-ha, such a funny Pond."

Wordlessness. Good word.

"Well?"

There was a smacking noise as the Doctor un-suctioned his lips from Amy's mouth.

"What?"

"Answer, already!" Amy commanded, shoving the Doctor's shoulder playfully so he stumbled back. He was remarkably  _quivery_ , like in nine hundred years his feet still hadn't figured out how to generate friction with the ground.)

"I'm thinking ... I'm thinking that I've never actually done this before."

Amy stopped trailing her fingers along his collarbone immediately.  Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in giddy shock.

"You mean--you're--you're a--" A tiny mischievous smile curved up her lips.

"What?  Oh--oh no!  No, I'm not--I'm not--that.  No.  Dear me, no.  I'm nine-hundred-plus years old, Amy, I mean, did you honestly think I--"

"All right, all right, I get it," Amy cut him off grumpily. Nothing new.

"It's just ... I've never done ... _this_ ," the Doctor went on, waving his hand about as though the TARDIS console were something he had never done before.  Amy gave him a look.  He groaned in agony, nervously running his fingers through his hair.  "You know ... _adultery_ ," he hissed surreptitiously.

"Adult--" Amy stopped to take in his face.  It was wrong--God, was it wrong--but she immediately burst into laughter and could not for the life of her stop.  "Oh God," she wheezed.  "Oh God.  You've never--and the look on your face--never--oh my God."

The Doctor was alarmed.  "What?" he implored.  "What?  What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just--" Amy reached for his lapels and yanked him forward (his arms flying out behind him and his knees wobbling like a cartoon).  She steadied him against her, touching their noses.  "You.  You're funny."

"Am I?" the Doctor asked in earnest as Amy went in for the kill.

"Mm," she answered sincerely.

 


End file.
